


Love: the greatest adventure of the doctor

by Sexy the TARDIS (MrsCastielNovak93)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Doctor's love story, F/M, Loss, Love, Time wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCastielNovak93/pseuds/Sexy%20the%20TARDIS
Summary: Ever wonder how the Doctor came to be how he lived and who he loves. Well here come a story of his childhood, growing up as a time lord and losing everything in the time wars and just when    he thought he lost it all he found her again in the future.





	1. The Birth of a Legend and a Deity

In a galaxy far far away at the dawn of time itself, planets formed, galaxies burst into life, stars twinkled their first lights. Amongst all this there is one planet that sits under two suns, its red grass blowing in the wind that sets the planet ablaze at sunset when the light hits just right to cast a first light across the land. Across a desert like landscape lies a dome of amazing size and in this dome lies a city. The city of Arcadia. This planet is known as Gallifrey, home of the time lords. Just outside this dome is a barn. Not a very impressive barn. Just an old creaky, hay filled barn with one little bed in the rafters above the dust hard packed ground. 

One night in that barn, a time lord woman gave birth to a son the father nearby helping anyway he can. His birth name is unknown, a well kept secret but he's better known as the Doctor. Maybe then his parents knew but overtime it was lost and everyone calls him the Doctor. 

On that same night, another was born, her name was Aria. Princess Aria. She goes by many names. Child of the vortex, goddess of Gallifrey, mistress Vortex and even child of time. The time lords had injected the unborn child with a stabilized version of the time vortex itself. She will grow to see the what was, what is, what should be and what should never be. Every possible outcome of every choice throughout the universe.

The Doctor and the time lords newly created Deity fates were intertwined and the time lords had no idea how much so. He grew outside the dome in a barn and she lived with the Lord President locked away in a tower like a precious artifact in some dusty museum. She looked out her window and saw outside the dome's walls and saw a boy doing chores. Dark hair, blue eyes. Looking at him she knew there was something special about him. 

Day in day out until their eighth birthdays where each time lord had to look into the vortex as an initiation for the Academy. The Doctor stood in line waiting his turn when he saw her. She dressed in white and gold. Though her face was covered, he thought her as beautiful as a star. He could sense she was unique and different. If he didn't know any better he could sense her loneliness. 

She was given a wide berth as she came forward to gaze into the vortex. When she peered in that's when her gift was activated and it all came flooding. She screamed and started to fall. The Doctor came and caught her before she hit the ground. Her veil flew off he saw her face. She looked up at his and cried as she saw his future. Fixed no changing it. 

"I am so sorry." Is all she said to him before she succumbed to its effects. The guard came and fetched her and the Doctor was next. He was more scared then ever. He stood in front of it. He looked in.


	2. The Academy and The Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor goes to school and meets the master. Introduction to his classes and meets the Princess officially.

After looking into the vortex he ran. Not out of fear, well partially, but he couldn't wait to travel and explore the places he'd seen and meet the people he saw. They caught up with the Doctor and gave him the list of things he'll need prior to attending the Academy. His uniform was provided for him. Red And gold robes with miniature version of the elders headpiece for special occasions and simple everyday robes of red and brown. 

First day at the Academy was here. The Doctor was taken from his home. A few days prior he had cried at night remembering what he saw and what was to come. Now here he was. He settled into his dorm room his roommate was a kid called himself the Master. Apparently when he loomed into the vortex he heard a drumming sound in a rhythm of four beats and has heard it ever since. 

They headed to the auditorium where they would get the introduction and ground rules as well as the classes the would  
take. Their classes were as follows: time vortex and its properties, history of Gallifrey and the time lords, sonic screwdrivers uses and settings, Skaro a Dalek history, Aliens of the universe, TARDIS:time and relevant dimension in space, TARDIS driving education, TARDIS its history, properties, and its living components, bonding with your TARDIS and of course planetary sciences. And the classes of basic education such as math, science, reading, history, arts, etc.

The Doctor looked around to see if the Princess was there. At first he didn't see her but then he saw her in a special area part from the others kids. She still wore her veil. She was the exception to the dress code and some of the rules. They separated her from the rest. The Doctor thought her life must be lonely and if she was okay from the other night. He noticed she now gloves and hardly touched anything or anyone. They way she moved was over thought out and carefully executed  
like everything and everyone was a delicate bomb ready to blow at any given time. He felt saddened that she had to work so much harder to be normal. No one should have to live like that. 

Auditorium was dismissed, students collecting schedules as they headed out. He watched her take her schedule delicately with a small gloved hand. Her movements precise and with graceful purpose. No movement without constant awareness of everything and everyone around her. Careful not to touch. Then she escorted to her suite. The Doctor grabbed hi schedule and headed to he dorm room. The Master on his heels. 

The Doctor started his classes next day. He saw her in his time vortex class and that is where he learned about what happened to her when she looked in and why. She was part of the vortex and came from it. He sat s close as he was allowed t the Princess. She had a guard by her side for protection. Only the best for Lord President's prized possession and experiment. The Doctor tried to talk to her.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you Princess." He said kindly. "Are you okay from the other night in front of the vortex?" 

"I'm well. Thank you for asking. You and you alone can call me Aria." She blushed under her veil and gave a soft bashful chuckle. The Doctor felt special being the one she chose to call her by her actual name without her title. He felt honored. The guard looked their way and gave a stern look in warning. Doctor put his hand back down he hadn't realized he was reaching for hers. 

The Doctor thought the one girl he likes is the most protected and guarded. But he liked the challenge. He had also befriended the Master. Who dragged him everywhere and demanded they do what he wanted to do and he did the Master's homework. The Master was also always getting detention and getting the Doctor stuck min there with him. Some might say this friendship was toxic and codependent.

As the Doctor got older, like six years older the more he pulled away from the Master and would daydream about the princess and scheme ways to get her away from her babysitters long enough to talk and hang with her and maybe ask her out.


End file.
